


Snape's Boggart

by kelsinka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Death Eaters, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sadism, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsinka/pseuds/kelsinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered how Voldemort became Snape's Boggart? Set just after Snape told the prophecy to Voldemort. Might get more parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Boggart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter or its characters and do not make any profit writing this.

The look in Lord Voldemort's eyes would haunt him in his nightmares for years to come. Brown, cold eyes, surrounded by a coppery red, staring at Severus in barely hidden interest as the would be Death Eater tentatively approached their owner, following his every step and movement. 

" _Severus…_ " the Dark Lord purred, tasting the name. "Welcome, welcome."

Severus Snape knew something was wrong about the way his Master said his name. Oh, he should have known. _If only_ he'd known.

"My Lord."

Snape bowed down as he'd seen the other Death Eaters do it, his midnight black hair falling in front of his eyes like waterfalls. Shivers ran down his spine, although at the time, he simply dismissed them as his nerves acting up. 

"You may approach me."

Ever so carefully, he straightened his back and looked at the Dark Lord. In front of him stood a man who had, without a doubt, been handsome once—high cheekbones, brown hair resting atop his head in neat curls, fair skin and that self-absorbed look in his eyes many a witch adored. Severus did not find him attractive.

Reminding himself of his purpose, Snape glided towards Voldemort, his spidery steps carrying him closer. The air seemed to grow colder as he approached. He stopped at a for him polite distance from the other man. The Dark Lord, seated in a dignified high back chair, leaned forward ever so slightly.

"You have served me well, Severus. I must say, I am quite pleased about you."

Voldemort's tone was almost mocking and Severus wondered if perhaps, he was about to be punished for something. Surely not, he had just delivered an important prophecy to his Master. But then again, what if its contents did not please the Dark Lord and he was going to, as they say, kill the messenger?

Voldemort did not, however, _Crucio_ Severus. Instead, his pale lips molded into a twisted smile which looked unnatural on the cold face. He eyed the younger man, scanning him from his head to his boots.

"I believe a reward is in order." Voldemort spoke with that unnatural smile, "Lord Voldemort is generous to his followers, after all."

"My Lord?"

"Your arm, Severus. Give it to me."

Face forced into an expressionless mask, Snape reached out his appendage to him. Voldemort took it in his left hand, gliding his cold fingers over his clothed skin. Severus inwardly shivered.

The Dark Lord raised his wand and for a moment, Severus panicked, afraid of what he might do to him. Instead of causing pain, however, his left sleeve was rolled up with a flick of the powerful wand. 

Suddenly, his Master's grip on his arm tightened, strong enough to bruise his pale skin.

"This might sting a little."

The words _sting_ and _little_ did nothing to describe the flaming hot pain that coursed through Severus's arm. It felt like fire, like molten lead being poured over his arm and into his soul. It wasn't right—the pain felt unnatural, abnormal, mortifying. Shivers of disgust went through Severus as he blinked back tears and choked back cries and at that moment he wondered just why, _why_ he had ever even considered joining the Death Eaters. 

It had cost him _everything_ —his only friend and love of his life, the little respect his Mother had for him, his home, his dignity. Toxic emotions pulsed through his veins like a sickness, twisting him from the inside out. His tears, now unhindered, streamed down his sallow cheeks. 

After what felt like eternity, the burning abruptly stopped and all of Severus's power left him. He fell limp against the form of his Master.

The man seated in front of him shivered and Snape briefly wondered why until he felt one of those cold hands lifting his chin up. Through his tears, Severus was able to register brown and red eyes staring at him with a vaguely familiar emotion.

"I do love it when you cry, dear Severus."

_That tone._

Memories flooded Snape and he suddenly knew why the look on Voldemort's face seemed so familiar. Flashes of a younger version of himself, sitting on his dilapidated bed, begging his father not to. Tobias Snape, talking in that exact tone, his drunk expression grinning, baring yellow teeth as he whispered cruel lies into his son’s ears. 

_"This is the last time, kid, I promise"_

_"Mommy won't love you if you don't make your old man happy."_

_"It will only sting a little and then you'll feel good. Really.”_

It had never felt good when Tobias touched him. Ever. All of it were lies. Lies, lies, lies.

To Severus's horror, Voldemort's smile twisted into a cruel smirk. Gone was the happy façade. There was now solely pure, malicious intent written over his features.

"Ah, so you have some experience. That will make it a whole lot easier for me."

The Dark Lord's face inched closer and Severus could only choke out one last, desperate, "My Lord" before icy and unfamiliar lips covered his own. 

Severus, weak from the branding, could only muster up the slightest bit of resistance. 

He desperately wanted to do something, _anything_ , to stop this. Adrenaline was taking over, numbing the pain microscopically, but doing very little otherwise.

Voldemort kept an iron grip on Severus with one hand as the other moved to banish his robes with a flick of his wand. Snape had not the slightest chance of defending himself as the Dark Lord yanked him up by his hair and forced his mouth over Voldemort's cock. He thrashed, panicking and choking, but froze as he felt the tip of a wand being pressed dangerously into his neck.

"Just so you don't get any ideas." Voldemort purred into his ear.

The hand gripping his hair tightened and started bobbing Snape's head up and down. Severus felt absolutely mortified, sure that he would wake up any minute now, certain that this had to be some mistake, positive this nightmare would end. Unable to swallow, saliva started trickling past his lips and down his chin. He choked a few times, gagging over his Master's prick that seemed to twitch in response. 

The salty, stale taste of sweat did nothing to suppress the memories.

Voldemort's cock was now rock hard and the hand bobbing his head up and down quickened its pace. The Dark Lord muttered something under his breath and the point of the wand in Severus's head suddenly spread a jolt of pain through the young man's body. Severus cried out in pain and misery and at that moment Voldemort came full force in his mouth.

The pulling sensation on his scalp disappeared and Severus jerked himself away, coughing and gagging. Disgusted by himself, he vomited over the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, Severus," a voice from above him sounded, "We are far from done."

The filth around Snape disappeared with a mumbled incantation from Voldemort and his chin was once again in a death grip. Those abominable brown-red eyes stared into his mercilessly, only sadistic amusement shining through.

"We still have to give you your reward for informing me about the Potters, don't we?"

Severus felt as if his insides were turned to stone.

"T-the Potters, my Lord?"

"The Potters indeed, Severus. Without you, I would never have known that their child might be of any danger to me. I now only need to find out where that old fool hid them and then I shall rid myself of the three of them."

He was going to kill them. He was going to kill _Lily_. The only person who had ever shown him any kindness.

"M-my Lord, please—about my reward—"

"Ah, yes, we should get to it now, no?"

"—the mother, I wish—no, I beg you to spare her."

Voldemort was quiet. The only indication that he hadn't turned to stone were his eyes flickering between Severus's and the hand that momentarily tightened the grip on the younger man's chin.

"Very well," the Dark Lord muttered, his tone dangerous.

Before Severus could let out the sigh of relief, however, Voldemort's twisted grin returned.

"However, this is a big reward you are asking for. It will come at a, ah, _certain price_. I'm sure you understand." Voldemort’s cold thumb brushed over Snape's lips.

_For Lily's safety?_

"I will do anything, my Lord."

A flash of something malevolent crossed Voldemort's eyes.

"Very well."

Voldemort pushed Severus back onto the ground and crawled on top of him. Severus shut his eyes as cold hands started to roam about his body, shedding of the layers of the Death Eater uniform.

And at this moment, Severus Snape gave up. 

There was simply no way out—his body was in no state to fight the heavy body on top of him in any way and even if it would have been, Severus wasn't as stupid as to try to battle the most powerful Dark Wizard in existence. He also had Lily to protect at all costs and the only way he could do that was to… satisfy the Dark Lord's demands.

He was flipped to his stomach. The cold, wooden boards of the Malfoy Manor's sitting room were pressed against his cheek and he focused on that. He had done the same during his childhood, when his father had—had—focus on one thing, anything, anything other than— 

Severus let out a pained groan as Voldemort entered him without any preparation. The muscles inside stung in protest and soon a thick, red liquid slicked the Dark Lord's cock. The thrusts were hard, painful, punishing, pushing him back and forth on the cold wood.

_Focus on the floorboards, focus on the floorboards…_

Slender, icy fingers gripped his hips and hoisted them upwards to give their owner better access. Severus could hear Voldemort panting, groaning, _enjoying_ himself while he could only feel pain and humiliation. If there was one moment in Severus's short life up until that point where he'd wished he had never been born, this was it.

"Make noise for me." his attacker growled, seemingly unsatisfied with Severus's silence.

Snape clenched his jaw. There was no way he would do that, would sink even lower than the state he was in now.

The thrusting into him abruptly halted and for a brief second, Severus wondered if it was finally over, until—

_"Crucio."_

Snape was only half aware of Voldemort's laughter as he pounded into him again. He was on fire, drowning and being skinned alive all at once. Everything seemed like a never ending pit of agony and despair. He wanted to die. He _wanted_ to die, would gladly take any Killing Curse shot at him, but none came. 

When Voldemort released him, Severus stared blankly at the floorboards. Something inside him had snapped. There was no emotion whatsoever now, only a dull sense of awareness of his limbs slightly twitching as an aftereffect of the Cruciatus. 

Someone hoisted him up to his feet and supported his limp body. The Dark Lord said some things to him, he nodded, and a few potions were fed to him. They didn't taste like anything.

He could now stand on his own. His body felt like it was on fire.

Voldemort dismissed him. He bowed to the best of his capabilities and limped towards the exit.

"Oh, Severus, before I forget—if your Mark starts to burn, I expect to see you immediately. Remember our little… _agreement_."

Later, when Severus returned to Spinner's End, he was only slightly surprised to see the Boggart in his closet not take on the form of Tobias Snape, but of Lord Voldemort.


End file.
